Quand tout change
by angelbr
Summary: Je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place chez moi. Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, je sentais qu'il y avait un problème. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que ma vie prendrait un tel tournant... Moi une sorcière? Comment vais-je m'en sortir?
1. Prologue

**Quand tout change**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire. Je tiens juste à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'en écris une. Tout commentaire constructif est évidement le bienvenu. Merci à tous et bonne lecture. **

**Résumé: **Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place chez moi. Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, je sentais qu'il y avait un problème. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que ma vie prendrait un tel tournant... Moi une sorcière? Comment vais-je m'en sortir?

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que Talia Lopez qui m'appartient.

**Rating: **T (Je ne m'y connais pas spécialement dans les Rating, donc si cela ne convient pas, il suffit de me le signaler et je changerai ;))

**Contexte de l'histoire: **L'histoire commence au niveau du tome 6. Donc tout ce qui s'est passé avant est bien arrivé (Notamment la mort de Sirus).

* * *

**Prologue**

Courir.

Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire en ce moment, et c'est courir.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ignore ce que je fais exactement dans cette sombre foret. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois courir.

Malgré ma détermination, ou du moins mon envie de vivre, je dois faire une pause, reprendre mon souffle. Je me tiens derrière un arbre. Je baisse les yeux, et constate les dégâts. Mon bras gauche saigne, j'ai des écorchures sur la plus grosse partie visible de mon corps. Je porte ma main à ma tête afin de remettre mes cheveux en place. Je me rends compte que c'est idiot de faire ça en ce moment, mais j'ai toujours eu ce tic. En regardant ma main, je vois qu'il y a du sang dessus. Malgré ma fatigue, je comprends que je suis blessée à la tête.

Je regarde autour de moi, j'ai peur. Que dois-je faire? Que me veulent-ils?

Soudain, je les entends, ils se rapprochent. Je tremble. Je voudrais m'asseoir et ne plus bouger. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que si je le fais, je vais en mourir.

Je n'ai qu'une solution, partir. Courir aussi vite que possible et trouver de l'aide. Je me sens pourtant si fatiguée. Je pourrais me cacher. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est impossible.

-Youhou princesse, je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi et je ne te ferai pas de mal... Enfin, presque pas.

Il n'est pas seul. J'entends d'autres personnes rire. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir.

Si je dois mourir, je veux au moins avoir essayé de m'enfuir. Je refuse de mourir ici sans avoir essayé de partir.

Je pars, je cours aussi vite que je peux.

Plus je cours, plus ma vue se trouble. J'ai une douleur à la tête, la blessure que j'ai dois être plus grave que je ne le pensais. Mais je ne peux m'arrêter.

Je commence à ne plus entendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Est-ce à cause de ma blessure, de la peur?

J'ai peur.

La foret commence enfin à devenir plus éclairée. Vais-je enfin réussir à sortir de cet endroit?

Je sens qu'ils se rapprochent, j'ai peur. Un rayon rouge passe à côté de moi et percute l'arbre devant moi. Je vois de la fumée sortir au niveau de l'impact du rayon. J'accélère autant que possible. Même si, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne dois surtout pas m'arrêter.

Un autre faisceau me frôle la main. Je ressens une vive douleur. Je n'ai pas le courage ni la force de la regarder. J'ignore comment je fais pour continuer à courir malgré la douleur, mais je sais que je dois continuer.

Au loin, j'aperçois une plaine, j'arrive au bout de cette maudite foret. Les rayons se font de plus en plus nombreux, heureusement pour moi, ils ne me touchent plus.

D'un coup, ceux-ci s'arrêtent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre, je dois continuer. Je dois trouver de l'aide.

Au bout de la plaine, j'aperçois un château.

Que dois-je faire? Dois-je y aller ou poursuivre mon chemin? Ceci est peut-être un piège de mes poursuivants, m'amener ici.

J'ai beau me poser des questions, je sais que je n'ai plus le choix, je dois y aller. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer. Si c'est un piège, au moins, j'aurai essayé de fuir.

Je m'en rapproche de plus en plus, il n'y a personne dehors. J'arrive devant la porte d'entrée. Je m'arrête brièvement et regarde derrière moi, mes poursuivants ne sont plus là.

Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, je m'engouffre dans le château.

Je cours dans le couloir. J'aperçois une porte ouverte, je décide d'y entrer. Je suis à bout de souffle.

Je sens que tout le monde me fixe. Personne ne parle. J'ignore comment mais j'arrive à prononcer ces mots:

-Aidez-moi...

Tout-à-coup, va vue se trouble de plus en plus. Je n'arrive plus à tenir sur mes jambes. Des tâches apparaissent devant mes yeux, je me sens tomber. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Je sens les ténèbres venir à moi.

Les dernière paroles que je perçois sont:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ».

* * *

**Et voilà mon épilogue. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire afin de progresser dans l'écriture. (Je rappelle que ceci est ma première histoire et tentative d'écriture). **

**A bientôt j'espère ;) **


	2. Chapitre 1: Le réveil

**Coucou, voici la suite de mon histoire. Merci d'avoir lu le première chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire. Bonne lecture =) **

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le réveil**

Des rire, des cris, des pas qui se rapprochent. Je les sens tout près de moi, ils vont m'attraper. J'essaie de courir, mais je ne peux pas. je suis comme paralysée. Que se passe-t-il? Tout devient noir. Je vais mourir. je le sens. Ils sont de plus en plus proches. Je les entends parler mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Puis, plus rien, plus un mot... Alors que je pense que c'est enfin terminé, je ressens une vive douleur à la tête. Le seul réflexe que j'ai, c'est de crier aussi fort que je peux.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop fort je le sens cogner contre ma poitrine. Je tremble. Malgré ma peur, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Quitte à mourir je préfère voir mes assaillants.

Doucement, j'ouvre un œil. La lumière me fait mal, je le referme aussitôt. Après plusieurs essais, j'arrive à les ouvrir. Je m'attendais à être toujours dans la foret, mais non. Je suis dans une pièce avec des murs en briques. Plusieurs lits blancs sont disposés dans la sale. Je n'arrive pas à m'attarder sur les détails. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je déteste la sensation de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon corps, comme le lendemain d'une dure soirée. Et je sais de quoi je parle...

C'est alors que je m'angoisse encore plus, et si les personnes de la forêt m'avaient attrapée et droguée. Si j'étais enfermée quelque part et qu'ils allaient me faire souffrir. Comment vais-je pouvoir m'enfuir? Vont-ils me tuer?

Je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir, autrement, je me serais souvenue des dernières paroles que j'ai entendu avant de m'évanouir « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ». Mais j'en suis incapable. Comment aurais-je pu réagir autrement après ce qui m'étais arrivée?

J'essaye de calculer mes chances de pouvoir m'enfuir. Il n'y a qu'une femme près de moi. Si je me lève et pars tout de suite, j'aurai peut-être une chance de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

Je décide donc de me lever lorsque la femme en blanc se déplace vers une armoire. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me déplace. C'est sans oublier ma douleur à la tête. Je ne fais pas 5 pas que je m'effondre à nouveau à terre.

-Mais que faites-vous mademoiselle? Demanda la femme en blanc. Vous devez rester couchée pour le moment!

-Non laissez-moi partir, arrive à dire à bout de force avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

A plusieurs reprise, je me sens reprendre prise sur mon corps, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconnu.

Puis après quelques temps, je me réveille totalement. J'ouvre doucement et douloureusement les yeux. Après quelques clignements, j'arrive à les ouvrir totalement. J'ai un sursaut en voyant plusieurs personnes autour de moi. Malgré mon corps endolori à force d'être resté couché aussi longtemps, je rabats mes jambes sur mon ventre en position assise. Je sais que c'est inutile, mais je me sens en sécurité dans cette position.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité. Vous êtes à l'école de Poudlard. Comment-vous appelez-vous? Me demande un vieux barbu.

En regardant attentivement, je remarque qu'il ressemble un peu à Père Noël. Malgré la situation, un faible sourire vient orner mon visage.

Malgré le fait que je ne le connais pas, j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'est peut-être parce qu'il ressemble justement au Père-Noël. Après tout, ce dernier est gentil et apporte des cadeaux. Je me rends compte que c'est un raisonnement stupide. Après tout, des tueurs avec une tête de gentil. Avant que mon imagination n'arrive à me faire croire que j'avais en face de moi, une bande de tueurs, cet homme reprit la parole:

-Je me doute que vous devez vous demander où vous êtes. Mais je vous assure que vous êtes en sécurité. Répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Bon, je suis sans doute parano. Après tout, il a l'air sympa. N'oublions pas que le Père-Noël est gentil. Mais c'est sans compter que cet homme n'est pas le Père-Noël... Avant que je ne reparte dans mes divagations je décide de répondre:

-Tania Lopez, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-Lopez? Mais c'est impossible! Exprime un homme tout de noir vêtu.

Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque mon regard se pose sur cet homme. En le regardant de plus près, je remarque qu'il a une grande cape noir, des cheveux terriblement gras de la même couleur. Mais quand mon regard se pose sur son avant-bras gauche, je vois un tatouage. J'écarquille les yeux en le reconnaissant. Les personnes qui en avaient après moi portaient le même.

-D'où venez-vous? Me demande-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je le fixe.

-Non, non, non, ne me faites pas de mal, dis-je en fixant son bras.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien fait, se défend-il simplement.

Lorsque les différentes personnes regardent où j'ai posé mes yeux, le pseudo Père-Noël réagit:

-Severus, vous feriez mieux de cacher votre bras pour le moment, et ça suffit avec vos remarques. Mademoiselle Lopez, je vous assure que vous êtes en totale sécurité ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous vous trouvez à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sur au monde. Maintenant, si vous vous en sentez capable, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il vous est arrivée?

Après un long moment d'hésitation, et surtout en évitant de regarder l'homme aux cheveux gras je commence mon récit.

-J'étais tranquillement chez moi, quand tout à coup des hommes sont apparus et puis...

Je n'ai pas su poursuivre mon récit, les images de l'attaque me reviennent en tête. Sans que je n'ajoute un mot, des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues.

-Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle, lorsque vous vous sentirez prête, vous pourrez nous raconter votre histoire.

-Merci, dis-je difficilement à cause de mes sanglots.

Je me sentais tout d'un coup lasse et fatiguée. Quand me revient en tête un moment précis de mon attaque. Comment n'y ai-je pas penser avant, j'ai vraiment honte de moi. C'est avec empressement que j'ouvre les yeux en grands et m'écrie:

-Mon tonton, vous devez l'aidez, dépêchez-vous, ils vont l'attraper!

-Albus, cette jeune fille doit se reposer! Exprime la dame en blanc.

-NON! Dis-je en criant, vous ne comprenez pas, il est en danger, vous devez l'aider. Appelez la police!

-La police? Demanda « la vieille » qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent.

-Oui, dis-je. Vite téléphonez à la police!

-Téléphoner? Répéta « la vieille »

-Oui, arrêtez de répéter ce que je dis et faite-le!

-Quelle impertinente! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux gras!

-Vous en comprenez pas, ils vont lui faire du mal, ils me demandaient où ils se trouvaient, je vous en supplie il faut l'aider!

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Lopez, me dit le Père-Noël. Veuillez-nous dire pourquoi vous pensez que votre oncle est en danger?

Exaspérée qu'ils ne comprennent pas, j'explique en sentant que je perds mon calme, tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il s'était passé afin de ne pas à nouveau craquer devant eux:

-Les hommes qui m'ont attaqué, ceux qui ont le même tatouage que lui, dis-je en fixant méchamment l'homme aux cheveux gras, ils voulaient l'attraper!

-D'accord, dites-nous comment il s'appelle et où vous étiez.

-Nous habitons à Newcastel. Mon oncle s'appelle Antonio Martinez. Mais il n'était pas là lorsque ces hommes sont venus. Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici. S'il vous plait, aidez-le.

-Albus, c'est... commence à dire l'homme aux cheveux gras

-Pas maintenant Severus! Minerva, veuillez envoyer un hibou aux Aurors. Ecrivez que Monsieur Antonio Martinez est en danger, il a surement été attaqué par des Mangemorts.

-J'y vais de ce pas Albus.

-Voilà jeune fille, les Aurors vont être prévenus et nous ferons tout pour retrouver votre oncle.

-Merci, c'est le seul mot que j'arrive à articuler.

La seule chose qui me venait en tête à ce moment là était « Quoi »? Je ne comprenais plus rien. En reprenant un peu mes esprits je m'exclame:

-De quoi parlez-vous? Qui sont les Aurors? Et les Mangemorts? Mais qui êtes-vous? Et pour terminer, c'est quoi cette école Podelard?

-Mais qui êtes-vous réellement Mademoiselle? Me demanda l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Je vous ai déjà répondu à ma question, je suis Tania Lopez, maintenant répondez-moi! Qui sont les Aurors, les Mangemorts et Podelard?

-Albus, cette jeune-fille est une Moldue. C'est impossible, comment aurait-elle pu franchir la barrière repousse-moldus?

-Severus, laissez moi expliquer à Mademoiselle Lopez. Vous comprendrez tout par la suite. Pour en revenir au fait, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Mais les élèves m'appellent professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite, pour faire simple, pour les Aurors, il s'agit en quelque sorte de la police. En ce qui concerne les Mangemorts, nous vous expliquerons en temps voulu. Pour finir, bien que ce soit un nom original, il ne s'agit pas de Podelard, mais de Poudlard. Il s'agit d'une école de sorcellerie.

Super, je suis dans une école de fou. Depuis quand on appelle les policiers des Aurors? C'est sur et certain, ces gens sont fous!

-Vous tenez une école pour faire des tours de passe-passe comme David Copperfield? Ou bien, c'est une manière détournée de me dire que vous vous occupez d'une école de fou, ce qui expliquerait l'attitude et le physique de l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Comment osez-vous?! Explose l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Severus, restez calme je vous pris. Cette jeune fille est perdue. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter explique-t-il avec un doux et petit sourire. Pour répondre à votre question Mademoiselle Lopez, non, vous n'êtes pas dans une école pour apprendre des tours de passes. Bien que je connaisse quelques chouettes tours de cartes. Je vous les montrerai une autre fois. Ensuite pour vous rassurer, nous sommes encore moins dans une école spécialisée. Vous êtes belle et bien dans une école pour sorciers.

La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de le regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte en me disant qu'ils sont tous fous.

-Albus, ça n'explique toujours pas comment cette moldue a réussi à passer outre notre barrière anti-moldus?

-Eh bien c'est très simple, car Mademoiselle Lopez n'est pas une Moldue. C'est une sorcière à part entière...

Je pense que ca été trop d'émotion d'un coup, trop de nouvelles informations à traiter. Les dernières paroles avant de sombrer à nouveaux dans les ténèbres furent:

-C'est impossible, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je suis juste moi...

* * *

**Mouhaha, en fait, Dumbledore est un lointain cousin du Père-Noël =p Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, notre cher et magnifique Drago arrive. La rencontre risque d'être épique... Mais je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment. **

**Sinon, qui est réellement Tania? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivée? Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il réagi ainsi en découvrant son nom de famille, ainsi que celui de son oncle? Avez-vous une idée? **

**Si vous ne les avez pas reconnus, les personnages présents à l'infirmerie sont: **

**-Le Père-Noël = Dumbledore**

**-L'homme aux cheveux gras = Rogue **

**-La dame en blanc = Madame Pomfresh **

**-La vieille = Mc Gonagall**

**En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire. J'ai tendance à avoir beaucoup d'idées et du mal à les mettre par écrit... **

**A bientôt =)**

**PS: Le prochain chapitre est: La première rencontre**


	3. Chapitre 2: La première rencontre

**Coucou, j'avais dit que je posterai le chapitre il y a quelques jours. Mais lors de la relecture, je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite du chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce qui me déplaisait et le modifier.. Désolez, mais voici enfin la première rencontre entre Talia et Drago. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La première rencontre**

Voilà quelques minutes déjà que je suis réveillée mais je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, je suis certaine que lorsque je les aurai ouverts, je serai dans ma chambre. Evidement, tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Bon, si je suis si sure de cette affirmation, pourquoi n'ai-je pas encore ouvert mes yeux? Il faut bien que je me rend à l'évidence que ce lit n'est pas le mien. Il n'est pas aussi confortable. Pourtant, je donnerai tout à ce moment précis pour m'y trouver. Cela signifierai que ma vie ne va pas totalement changer, que mon tonton serait toujours avec moi.

A trois, j'ouvre les yeux et on verra bien où je me trouve.

1... 2... 3!

Non! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas chez moi, ce n'est pas grave je ferme à nouveau les yeux et je recommence. J'ai dû faire une erreur dans le comptage. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Pourtant ce n'est pas sorcier de compter... Oh super et me voici entrain de faire des jeux de mots.

Bon, je recommence.

1... 2... 3!

Non, non, non ce n'est pas vrai. Peut-être que si je me concentre vraiment très fort, ça fonctionnera. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux.

1...

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Lopez

Si j'entends cette voix, c'est que je ne rêve pas. Je décide d'ouvrir totalement les yeux et … je me retrouve face à la dame en blanc.

-Bonjour Madame, dis-je d'une petite voix un peu grincheuse.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me présenter répond-elle sans faire attention au ton employé. Je m'appelle Madame Pomfresh. Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, je suis l'infirmière de cette école. Lors de votre arrivée à l'école, vous souffriez d'une blessure à la tête, de coupures sur plusieurs parties de votre corps, ainsi que des brûlures sur votre main. Je vous ai entièrement guéri. J'aimerai tout de même savoir comment vous sentez-vous? Avez-vous mal quelque part?

A ces mots, j'analyse mon corps. Bon, mes deux jambes sont toujours là. Mes orteils bougent. Mes bras sont également là. Au moins, je n'ai rien perdu, c'est déjà ça. Voyons pour le reste. C'est avec étonnement que je me rends compte que je n'ai mal nul part. Je suis très surprise, car ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici. Mon regard se pose sur ma main gauche, celle qui fût blessée. Mais je ne vois rien, pas de cicatrices.

-Non, je n'ai mal nul part. Mais comment se peut-il que je n'ai aucune cicatrice, ni aucune douleur?

-Je suis soulagée d'entendre que vous ne souffrez pas. Pour votre question, c'est tout simplement parce que je vous ai fait boire plusieurs potions qui vous ont permis de guérir. J'ai dû également recourir à plusieurs formules. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien maintenant.

Des potions? Des formules? J'ai sans doute mal entendu.

-Merci de m'avoir soignée, dis-je sincèrement.

Même si, j'ignore réellement où je suis, ni ce que je vais devenir. Je dois bien reconnaître, que cette femme, ça sans doute sauvé la vie.

-C'est tout naturel mon enfant.

-Avez-vous retrouver mon tonton?

-Je suis désolez, mais je l'ignore. Le professeur Dumbledore passera en fin de journée pour vous parlez. De plus, j'aimerai vous gardez cette nuit en observation afin d'être sur que vous êtes bien guérie.

-Oui, d'accord.

De toute manière, ai-je vraiment le choix?

-Je vais dans mon bureau. Au moindre problème, appelez-moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je la vois déjà partir vers une porte au fond de la pièce.

Maintenant que je suis seule, je me mets à observer cette pièce. Cela ressemble assez bien aux infirmeries habituelles dans les écoles. Mais quelque chose m'échappe encore. Enfin, je devrais dire beaucoup de choses dernièrement.

Je me demande principalement à quoi faisait allusion l'infirmière en me disant qu'elle avait utilisée des potions et des formules sur moi. Est-ce la réalité ou bien s'est-elle trompée? Si elle disait vrai, cela veut donc réellement dire que je suis dans une école de sorcellerie et non pas dans un asile. Enfin non, elle devait parler de lotion. Comme les lotions capillaires. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi les lotions capillaires peuvent m'aider. Il doit peut-être y avoir d'autres lotions que celles pour cheveux.

Comment connaître la vérité? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des spectacles de magie à la télévision. Mais les rayons de couleurs que j'ai vu dans la forêt ne m'ont pas l'air d'être des tours de passe-passe. Je l'ai vraiment senti cette douleur sur ma main. Encore une fois il y a une raison possible. C'était peut-être tout simplement un laser. Un peu comme les Lasers Games. Bon, je n'en ai jamais fait, mais peut-être que c'est comme ça quand on en fait.

Maintenant, la question à un million. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai plus rien du tout, alors que j'aurai dû avoir des cicatrices. Bien que la médecine a fait des progrès, jamais j'aurai pu guérir en si peu de temps.

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence d'une chose... Je suis devenue totalement folle.

Ou alors, la véritable magie existe.

C'est vraiment difficile pour moi de me faire à cette idée. Surtout que d'après le pseudo Père-Noël, enfin le professeur Dumbledore, je serai moi même une sorcière. Comment est-ce possible? Je le saurai si c'était le cas. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu par moment des phénomènes étranges autour de moi. De là à dire que j'en suis une, c'est peut-être exagéré.

En y réfléchissant bien, cela n'est peut-être pas si inconcevable que ça. Lorsque j'allais à l'école, je me sentais différente des autres. J'ai des amis, bien sur, mais, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différents. Je n'étais pas comme eux. Je pensais que c'était juste parce que nous ne vivions pas notre adolescence de la même manière. Je me suis totalement trompée.

Je suis une sorcière!

Je me demande comment on fait pour faire fonctionner notre magie. J'espère qu'il ne faut pas bouger notre nez comme Samantha (1). Après avoir vu la série, j'avais essayé de faire comme elle, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Il faudra que je demande au professeur comment faire.

J'espère également qu'on ne va pas faire dans les clichés en utilisant des balais pour voler. C'est comme les vampires qui meurent au soleil, c'est devenu trop banal. Oh d'ailleurs et si les vampires existaient?

Je me demande aussi si les sorciers font des mixtures dans des chaudrons comme Mélusine (2).

Alors que j'allais continuer à faire le tris des différents films/série/BD que je connais, des bruits se font derrière la porte:

-Oh Drago, ça va? Demande une fille.

-Je suis tombé de mon balais sur mon bras. Comment penses-tu que je vais Pansy?!demande un garçon avec une voix sarcastique.

-Courage, l'infirmière va bientôt arriver, réponds la jeune fille avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Tu penses qu'elle va vraiment arriver si on ne l'appelle pas?! S'exclame Drago.

-Ca risque d'être difficile. Sauf si Trelawney l'a vu dans sa boule de cristal et a prévenu Pomfresh, répliqua un garçon à la peau sombre avec un grand sourire.

-Et on appelle ça des amis? Blaise va la chercher avant que je ne décide de te tuer avec la main qui me reste! Et on verra si Trelawney aura su le prévoir ça.

Avant que le fameux Blaise ne se déplace vers la porte du bureau de l'infirmière, celle-ci sorti.

-Qui ose venir dans l'infirmerie pour crier et déranger mes patients demande l'infirmière? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison? Sinon je prendrai un vrai plaisir à vous mettre dehors et à vous donner une retenue!

-Oui oui madame, dit Pansy. Drago est tombé de balais lors de l'entraînement de Quiditch. Je crois qu'il va mourir!

Tomber de balais? On fait donc dans les clichés...

-Non mais qui m'a donné des amis pareils? Demande Drago. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je vais finir par mourir d'ennui et de douleur si vous restez là sans rien faire!

Je n'en reviens pas. Ce n'est pas du tout une manière pour parler à ces amis et encore moins à une infirmière.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous calmer. Mademoiselle Parkison et Monsieur Zabini, je vous demanderai de sortir. Monsieur Malefoy vous rejoindra lorsqu'il sera guéri. Ce n'est pas négociable! Répondit l'infirmière en voyant que Pansy voulait répliquer.

-A tout à l'heure Drago, reviens-nous vite! S'exclame Pansy.

-Oui, j'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir. Sinon, Trelawney aura peut-être vu juste pour une fois, dis Blaise en rigolant. A tantôt.

Lorsque les deux personnes sont sortis, je vois l'infirmière prendre le bras de ce garçon. Je dois bien avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon. Dommage qu'il soit si...

-Non mais, vous ne pourriez pas faire attention. J'ai mal si vous n'avez pas remarqué! Dit-il avec colère.

… arrogeant.

-Monsieur Malefoy, il faut bien que je regarde votre bras afin de voir ce que vous avez. Vous avez le bras cassé.

-Merci je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de celle-là, fit-il avec sarcasme.

-Vous allez boire une potion pour reconsolider votre os. Répond-elle sans faire attention à sa précédente remarque. Vous devez attendre une heure ici. Le temps que votre os se répare. Je vais vous cherchez cette potion.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh s'éloigne je l'entends encore parler ou plutôt râler:

-Non mais quelle incompétente cette femme. Me faire souffrir ainsi en torturant mon pauvre bras. En plus, elle prend tout son temps pour aller chercher cette potion! marmonne-t-il

Alors qu'il continue à râler, l'infirmière revient et lui donne la potion.

-Mais c'est infect en plus ce truc!

-Au moins grâce à ça, votre bras sera réparé jeune homme! Sur ce, je retourne dans mon bureau, je passerai plus tard afin de voir comment vous allez. Je vous interdit de sortir de cette salle sans mon autorisation!

-Comme si j'ai besoin de votre autorisation, dit-il à voix basse.

Oui, donc comme je le pensais bien, il a beau être mignon, il a vraiment l'air d'être un crétin arrogant. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est vraiment vraiment mignon. D'habitude, je ne craque que pour les beaux bruns, aux yeux bleus, un peu italien. Mais pour être honnête, ce petit blondinet est pas mal du tout.

-Je sais que je suis beau, que dis-je magnifique, mais arrête de baver en me regardant. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je ne bavais pas, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.

-Au moins tu reconnais que je suis magnifique.

-J'ai déjà vu mieux. Dis-je simplement

-Ca m'étonnerait, je suis le plus beau de cette école. Tout le monde te le dira. Sans me vanter, ils ont totalement raison.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui te tue. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ton ami a l'air plus mignon que toi dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, je suis bien plus beau et sexy que lui.

-Je ne trouve pas.

-C'est toi la nouvelle? Celle qui a atterri dans la grande salle? Demande-t-il en changeant de sujet subitement.

-Oui

J'ai beau essayer de ne pas le regarder, mon regard se pose à chaque fois sur lui. Même si je trouve effectivement son copain assez beau, il l'est encore plus. Cependant, c'est hors de question que je lui avoue, il en serait beaucoup trop fier. Par contre depuis tout à l'heure, je me pose une question. En effet, il est vraiment beaucoup trop pâle...

-Tu es un vampire? Je demande avec intérêt.

-Pardon? Dit-il étonné de cette question.

-Eh bien oui, tu en es un? Je veux dire, tu peux me l'avouer. Bien sur on ne se connait pas, mais j'aimerai bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

-Comment oses-tu me demander ça? Demande t-il avec un air menaçant.

-C'est juste une question. Tu es peut-être un descendant de Dracula?

-Quoi?! Demande-t-il vraiment menaçant

-Désolez, c'était juste une question. Dis-je avec regret.

Je pense que j'y suis allez un peu fort. Mais est-ce de ma faute s'il est vraiment aussi pâle. On m'a appris l'existence des sorciers il y a peu, alors pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas également des vampires?!

-Ne recommence pas avec ce genre de questions stupides. D'où viens-tu?

Je ne comprend plus rien. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer et il s'énerve à chaque fois que je lui répond, mais il continue à me poser des questions. Il doit avoir un sérieux problème, ou alors, il doit vraiment s'ennuyer. Comme je n'ai rien d'autres à faire, je ferai mieux de continuer à lui parler. Il est tout de même intéressant, malgré son caractère assez spécial.

-Newcastel, répondis-je simplement. Et toi?

-Tu étais dans quelle école avant de venir ici?

-A l'école Fawes (NDA: école totalement inventée)

-Je ne connais pas cette école de magie. Dit-il en me fixant étrangement

-Ce n'en est pas une.

-Je ne comprends pas, où as-tu étudié la magie? Demande-t-il tout en sortant un bout de bois de sa poche pour le poser sur la table.

-Que fais-tu avec ce bout de bois?

-Quoi ma baguette? Tu es une sorcière ou quoi? Tu sors d'où?

-Non je n'en suis pas une, enfin si je pense. Je ne sais pas trop.

-Tes parents sont-ils des sorciers? Demande-t-il avec intérêt mais également avec colère

-Oh non, je ne pense pas. Dis-je avec tristesse du fait qu'il évoque mes parents.

-Merde, comment as-tu osé me parler me regarder? Dit-il avec dégout

-Quoi? Demandai-je perdu

-Je n'y crois pas, j'ai parlé avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Une quoi? Demandai-je encore plus perdu

-Ne me parle pas! Ne me regarde pas! Tu n'es qu'une impure! Dit-il avec beaucoup de colère

-Au risque de me répéter: Quoi, et pourquoi?

-Tu ne le mérite pas! Tu me dégoutes.

A ces mots, du bruit se fait au fond de la pièce.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Malefoy? Demande l'infirmière sans remarquer que la tension était montée.

-Bien. Puis-je...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la grande porte s'ouvre. Le professeur Dumbledore entre.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Lopez, bonjour Monsieur Malefoy.

-Je peux sortir?

-Euh, si vous n'avez plus mal, oui, dit l'infirmière choquée du ton employé devant le directeur.

Sans un mot, celui-ci quitte la pièce en me lançant un regard des plus noir.

-Très charmant et gentil jeune homme, dit Dumbledore.

-Si vous le dites, dis-je toujours choquée et surprise de la fin de notre conversation.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Très bien merci. Avez-vous retrouvé mon oncle?

-Je suis désolez, mais pas encore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons rapidement le retrouver.

-D'accord, fis-je déçue de la réponse.

-Au vu des circonstances actuels, il serait très dangereux de vous laisser partir de cette école. Je ne peux vous forcer à rien. Vous êtes libres de partir. Mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester dans cette école. Nous pourrons ainsi vous apprendre tout ce qu'il faut sur la magie.

-Oui bien sur, je veux bien, dis-je avec un grand sourire heureuse de pouvoir en apprendre plus.

-Je suis heureux de cette réponse. Demain, après votre sortie, vous viendrez dans la grande salle pour la répartition des maisons. Madame McGonagall vous expliquera tout avant votre sortie d'ici. Je ne peux malheureusement rester plus longtemps. Nous nous reverrons demain. Reposez-vous bien.

-Merci.

Ce fût tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je suis assez perdue par rapport à ces conversations. Mais la plus troublante a été celle avec Drago. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a tellement changé de comportement en apprenant que mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers.

De plus, tant de questions restaient encore sans réponses:

1. Qui est McGonagall?

2.C'est quoi cette répartition de maison? Après tout, je n'en ai qu'une à Newcastel. Je vais devoir quitter ce château pour aller dans une autre maison?

3. Comment faisons-nous de la magie?

Et le plus important:

4. Drago est-il un vampire ou non?

* * *

**1) Il s'agit de Samantha dans la série (et même le film avec Nicole Kidman): Ma sorcière bien aimée. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Samantha fait bouger son nez pour faire de la magie. **

**2) Maintenant, il s'agit de Mélusine, la sorcière dans la BD qui porte le même nom.**

**Ahah et j'avoue, c'est moi qui craque pour les italiens =p Mais avouez qu'ils sont mignons ^^ **

**Je reste encore septique par rapport à ce chapitre, notamment la rencontre entre Talia et Drago.. Donnez-moi votre avis pour améliorer le chapitre s'il le faut. **

**A bientôt**


End file.
